Rick Potion 9-My Ending
by greendogtheater
Summary: See how I feel like the ending of this episode should turn out.


Rick Potion #9-My Ending

Rick Sanchez and his grandson, Morty Smith, are sitting on a rooftop, looking down in horror as they saw countless Kronenburgs stormign the streets.

"Wow Morty, I really Cronenburged-up the world didn't I?" asked Rick as if he's trying to laugh the situation off, " We got a whole planet full of Cronenburgs walking along down there Morty. But, at least they're not in love with you anymore though. That's a huge step in the right direction."

Morty, however, was having none of it; "Oh my God! It's a living nightmare! how could you be so irresponsible Rick?"

Rick stood up, looking offended, "Me irresponsible?!" He then went into a rant. "You-all I wanted you to do was hand me a screwdriver, Morty! You're the one who wanted to be wanted me to buckle down and make you up a... roofie-juice serum so you could roofie that poor girl at your school.

Morty looked positively puzzled as Rick continued as he stood up.

"I mean, g w-w-w-w-w w are you kidding me, Morty? You're gonna try to take the high road on this one?" He then pointed an accusing finger at Morty "Y-y-y-y-you're a little creep, Morty. Y-you're a you're you're you're just a little creepy... creep person.

Morty stood as well and said, "All right, fine. I should have just listened to you when you refused to make the serum. I'm willing to accept my part of the blame for this, Rick. But I'll tell you something you know what? You got to accept your part of the blame!"

Rick looked nonchalent as he took out a flask and drank from it as Morty continued his rant.

"I'm not the one who fouled up the serum! I'm not the one who who who who haphazardly, you know, mixed a bunch of nonsense together and created a bunch of Cronenbergs! You got to fix this Rick!"

Rick put the flask away and gave in to Morty's demand as he went to his ship and took out a computer of some sort whiel saying, "All right, all right, Morty. You know, w-w-w-we are in a pretty deep hole, here, but I do have one emergency solution that I can use that'll kind of put everything back to normal, relatively speaking."

He then put some sort of sci-fi stick with a suction cup on it and put the suction cup part on his head and pulled out a similar object and placed it on Morty's head.

"What are you...?" Morty began but didn;t finish as Rick pressed a button on his computer.

"AND AWAY WE GO!"

Suddenly, the universe looked like it was a VCR film being rewinded and we stop to wsee Rick and Morty in their garage at night.

"What the (BLEEP)!" said Morty.

"I know Morty," said Rick, coming to Morty.

"What happened?" asked Morty.

"Well, I figured that it would take a miracle for me to whip up some sort of antidote, so I just did the next best thing."

"Which is...?" asked Morty.

"Bringing us back to the exact time you asked me to make the love syrum so that we could avoid this whole mess."

Morty looked surprise.

"Wow!" Morty said before point to the scientific sticks with suction cups, "So, that's what these things are for?"

"Yep," said Rick as he took his and Morty's sticks off their hands and put them in a drawer, "It enables whoever to go back and/or forward in time. Pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah," said Morty, "So, are we just forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"We;l, duh," said Rick indignitly, "That's basicallty what I do when I use those things."

Rick then went over to the tool bench and got a screwdriver and went to work on his machine.

"Good luck winningthat girl at the now Cronenburg-free School Dance tonight, though."

"Actually Rick," said Morty i na tired voice, "I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"You're not going to the dance?"

"No. I think I've had enough attention centered on me for one night. Well, I'm off to bed."

Morty left the garage as Rick called out, "Okay g'night."

As Rick continued working on his machine, he said to himself, "Man, I'm glad I didn;t just decide to find another universe where I found a cure to the Cronenburgs, but me and Morty were killed after which. I like my universe better."

THE END


End file.
